There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Amateur gardeners have attempted to establish and grow fruits and vegetables in a backyard setting, and have met with varying degrees of success. There have been a variety of reasons for less than desirable results.
For example, soil conditions vary widely, and amateur gardeners may not have the time or knowledge to properly prepare the soil for suitable growing conditions. Other deterrents to successful gardening of comestible products relate to creatures such as gophers, rabbits, and other animals, who will eat otherwise healthy plants.
There have been various proposals for garden structures to facilitate backyard gardening. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. patents and published application: 3,935,671; 4,099,344; 4,897,955; 5,168,678; and 2007/0151150.
The prior known garden enclosures include planter boxes with fences associated with them. However, none of the prior known planter boxes enable the user to enlarge the size of his or her garden by obtaining additional similar sized planter boxes, which are less expensive to manufacture as compared to the originally purchased units. Frequently, a gardener will desire to expand their gardens to increase the number of growing plants, and would like to do so at a cost savings as compared to their initial investment.